25 Things About Lightman and Loker
by fotoshop-cutout
Summary: 25 Themes, one-shots about Lightman and Loker.
1. Stripped

Title: **Stripped**

Disclaimer: _I don't own the show or the characters._

Warnings/Notes: **un-betaed**

* * *

Loker thought he was joking at first. Then Cal closed the door to his office and turned his eyes back to his employee. Eli's eyebrows furrowed, his right hand raised and ran his index finger over the stubble that could maybe grow into a decent mustache, his lips pressed together. Cal gestured to him with his signature head tilt.

"Well?" He took a few steps around Eli's personal bubble, Eli watched him. He paused just long enough for Eli to consider that he actually wanted an answer. Eli opened his mouth, but didn't know what to say. He closed it again as Cal started talking once more.

"Come on now, I don't bite." Cal said it like Eli had been worried about _that_ above all else. With pursed lips, Eli reached up and began unbuttoning his shirt. He met his boss's eyes evenly, trying not to show any of the latent fear he was feeling simmering underneath the surface. Of course, he had no way of hiding his dilated pupils, which scared him even more. He finally slid his shirt down his arms, wincing a bit as he did so. Cal watched, raking his eyes over Eli's torso while he leaned back against his desk.

"What did you expect, trying to be the hero?" Cal's voice was his normal, hard to decipher tone. Eli left the shirt hanging from his hands as he tried to shrug in a way that didn't pull on his bruised ribs. He was also trying not to let Cal catch his eyes. Luckily enough, the older man didn't push, just turned away and gave a dismissive gesture.

"Ice it and such." As Cal rustled some papers on his desk, Eli put his shirt back on and walked to the door, his hand on the handle. Cal looked up.

"Oh, and I expect you here tomorrow. No skipping out." Eli shook his head, all pleasant thoughts shoved out of his mind. He opened the door and left.


	2. The Corner Market

Title: **The Corner Market**

Disclaimer: _I don't own the show or characters._

Warnings/Notes: **un-betaed

* * *

**

Cal usually sent Emily to the store on a regular schedule—Tuesdays he brought home most of the groceries, Saturdays he sent her out to fetch whatever he missed from the corner market. So when he suddenly started going himself on Tuesday and Saturday, she put it upon herself to find out why. The fourth Saturday and he'd been deflecting her questions, so she followed him. It wasn't that difficult: he wasn't paranoid, nor expecting her to be following (or that's how it seemed to her).

They entered the store and Emily stayed far enough away to not be seen, ducking behind shelves and using products to block her face from him. Nothing seemed out of place, nothing abnormal. Then the door jingled and her Dad's full attention was on it. So he was waiting for someone. Whoever he was waiting for, the person who entered wasn't them.

Emily had a run down of the people she figured he could be waiting for. She was quite surprised when someone tapped her shoulder.

"Emily?" Eli Loker was giving her a concerned look as she jumped and spun to face him, all while trying not to look guilty or out of place.

"Are you okay?" He seemed to be trying to furtively look around the store to see whatever she'd been looking at,

"What are you doing here?" Her words came out slightly hissed. His eyebrows raised. He didn't have time to answer because a hand came down on her shoulder, accompanied by her Dad's voice.

"Alright, Em?" But he wasn't looking at her, he was meeting Loker's eyes. The two men seemed to have a silent conversation which entailed each of them grabbing something off the shelf beside her—things they didn't look like they needed.

After they'd gotten home and she'd tried her best to give her Dad the runaround in answer to his questions, she still couldn't figure out who it was her Dad was waiting for. Only that Loker being there had crashed the party.


	3. Gambling and Parenting

Title: **Gambling and Parenting**

Disclaimer: _I don't own the show or characters._

Warnings/Notes: **un-betaed**

* * *

Cal would never admit it, of course, but he was touched that Loker seemed to care as much for Em as he did. He still had his fits when he thought that the other man was out of line (for example, punching him when it clearly wasn't _his_ fault). And there were the times when he felt that he was the parent and Loker had no say in what Emily was and was not told. But overall he did like that Loker was around and worried about his daughter's safety and well-being.

Of course, there was the whole issue that cropped up about Loker having taught Emily about gambling and how to win. This was an issue of corrupting his daughter (something only _he_ was allowed to do, thank you very much) and he was bound and determined to set it right.


End file.
